Motion picture extras in Part II
A motion picture extra is a person who is hired to appear as part of the background of a film. These persons generally do not have a speaking role, and are seldom given screen credit. In return for a per diem payment, an extra must follow the same directions for as many takes as are necessary for a particular scene, until the film director is satisfied. When filming is done on location, rather than on a closed set, there is generally not a compensation for a person who is passing through while filming is done. As with Back to the Future, Back to the Future Part II had hundreds of extras on a variety of sets, including people dressed up in the fashions of 2015, motorcycle riders in 1985A, and a mostly new group of actors appearing in 1955 at a reshooting of the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance. Courthouse Square 2015 After Doc, Marty and Jennifer land in the alley, a man in a blue suit is the first person we see in 2015. Others pass back and forth while Doc peels off his makeup and Marty puts on his jacket and shoes. Some of the other notable people are: #A girl dressed in zebra stripes, whom Doc sees through his binoculars card while looking for Marty’s son. Martin McFly, Jr. notices her and turns around briefly as he walks past the plastic surgery store. #A spike haired girl with pink shorts. #Two women with briefcases. #A guy with a jet powered surfboard and a girl in a body suit. #A Japanese couple walking past one of the Pac Fax public phones. #The driver of a silver car that almost hits Marty. #A man in a blue suit and Bermuda shorts. #A bike rider wearing green clothes. #A man in an orange jacket, who walks over to the Holomax theater. #A woman whose hair is styled in a cone (we see her again when Goldie Wilson III’s commercial comes on). #A man fishing at the lake in front of the Courthouse Mall. #A person painting a picture of the courthouse (someone was doing this in 1955 as well). #A policeman talking to a kid on bike. #A guy who notices Marty panic over the holographic shark. #Seven Hare Krishnas dancing. #As Marty walks into Café 80s, he a girl who seems to be in a string bikini is walking out (actually, she’s wearing a purple and gold body suit) #Three video waiters, portraying Ronald Reagan, Ayatollah Khomeini and Michael Jackson, recite the specials at the Café 80s. #At table 3 is an Asian teenager wearing a blue Jaws T-shirt, with a large shark’s mouth on front. He is very visible during the hoverboard chase scene. #Two boys are trying to figure out the Wild Gunman video game (Elijah Wood is the smaller boy; John Thornton, who says the game is "like a baby’s toy" is the other. #A guy with a machine on his back sits at the bar. #A girl wearing a pink ballet tutu listens to video Michael Jackson recite the specials. #Two guys near the door call for a TV waiter, which glides over to them. #Two teenagers pedal away their calories on an exercise bike while they eat. The male is in green, the female is in gold, and Griff Tannen tells them "Keep pedaling, you two!" #Griff, Data, Spike and Whitey confront Marty Jr. in Café 80s, and Marty from 1985 confronts them. #When Marty runs out of Café 80s, he finds the two hoverboard girls (Theo Schwartz and Lindsey Barry) #Two guys —one in a striped shirt, the other in purple pants— duck as Marty flies over them on the hoverboard. #The driver of a Jeep lands as Marty’s skating up the street. #A man with a briefcase and a green suit jumps out of the way as Marty turns sharply down Main Street. #Two police officers on the Courthouse Mall steps watch as Marty’s hoverboard stops over the pond. #A man in red pants waves his arms frantically as Griff's gang crashes into the Mall. #Two people inside the Mall duck as glass falls on them. #Terry (Charles Fleischer) asks Marty for "100 bucks" for the clock tower, although there is no indication that it is going to be replaced. #The "Antique Store Saleswoman" (Judy Ovitz) sells Marty the sports almanac. #While Doc talks to Marty about Jennifer’s paradox, a guy in green and a girl in rainbow polka dot dress walk behind him. #Two Hill Valley Police officers find Jennifer, Foley (Stephanie E. Williams) and Reese. #A taxicab driver (Marty Levy) collects from Old Biff. #"The Jits", Ito Fujitsu (James Ishida), old Marty’s boss, fires Marty over the telephone after Douglas J. Needles (Flea) gets Marty to go along with a scheme. Marty and Doc carry Jennifer to the DeLorean, followed by Einstein. They are unaware that Old Biff has collapsed a few feet away from them, or that Biff has altered the timeline. 1985-A #After returning to the alternate 1985, Marty returns to his house at Lyon Estates and finds that an African-American family is now living there: a teenage girl, her father and mother, and her younger brother. #Upon running toward where Hill Valley High School once stood, and finding himself at the home of Mr. Strickland, Marty then dives for cover as six drive-by shooters fire at Strickland from their car. #Going into Courthouse Square, Marty nearly stumbles across a man who has passed out on the "Welcome to Hill Valley" sign (altered to "Hell Valley") #The area is filled with motorcyclists (Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel has welcomed bikers for the weekend). #Standing behind Red the Bum are two prostitutes and a customer at "Sin". #Two homeless persons are pushing carts; Marty almost bumps into a "bag lady". #A number of camouflage-wearing, rifle-toting men are walking the street. #A number of prostitutes and their customers are walking down the steps of Biff's hotel. #Two guys are coming out of the Biff Tannen Museum #One museum patron is standing next to Biff's ‘46 Ford #The film about Biff Tannen is narrated by Neil Ross. #Different persons appear in the "film within a film", at the racetrack and at Biff's weddings, including Marilyn Monroe; Biff's gang is present at his marriage to Lorraine. #A policeman calls for backup upon observing Marty. #In the photo of the 1983 newspaper, two orderlies at "Mental Ward B" are restraining Doc. #Clint Eastwood is recognizable in A Fistful of Dollars; the man doing the shooting is "Ramon Rojo", who was portrayed in the 1967 film by John Wells (Gian Maria Volonte). #Biff's jacuzzi girls are played by Tamara Carrera and Tracy D’Aldia. Marty and Doc leave 1985-A and travel back to November 12, 1955. Courthouse Square, November 12, 1955 #Marty doesn't see Biff Tannen's grandmother, Gertrude Tannen, but he can hear her voice as she nags Biff. #As Biff walks down Mason Avenue, he runs into five children who are playing ball (they're listed in the credits as "Baseball kids", but they're not playing baseball. After taking away their ball, he throws it up on a roof. #Biff walks to downtown, where he is supposed to pick up his car at the Western Auto shop, and passes a man in a hat outside of Armstrong Realty, and two people going into Zale's jewelry store. #Biff wasn't just mean to the kids on his street. He comes upon three somewhat older kids who are playing, and knocks the cap off of one of the children (who responds "Hey!!"). A few minutes later, he shoves another one of the kids (who had been riding a scooter). #A man walks into the Bluebird Motel, while another man walks out of the Elite Barber Shop. #While Terry is informing Biff that the repairs on his car came to $302.50 (including $80 to Old Man Jones to haul away the manure, an older man is helping drive the wrecker. #Two boys meet up in front of Western Auto. #A man walks past Babs and Lorraine outside of Ruth's Frock Shop. #An African-American couple come out of Zale's while Biff asks Lorraine who is taking her to the dance #Two girls watch Biff yell at Lorraine. #As Biff runs out in the street yelling after Lorraine, a man in a convertible almost runs into him. The man can be heard yelling to Biff "“Watch it Bud!!" #Two more guys watch Biff yell after Lorraine, including a man in hat and red shirt who hears Biff yell “Someday you’ll be my wife!!”. #A man drives a panel station wagon downtown. The same man passes Biff from the other direction as Biff reaches the tunnel. Enchantment Under the Sea dance #For Back to the Future Part II, the dancers are not the same persons as were seen in Back to the Future, although Marvin Berry and the Starlighters are the same. Biff almost runs over a girl in red dress, and her date in a white suit, as he pulls into the parking lot. #As Biff walks into the gym, he passes another girl in a red dress (she has a blue ribbon in her hair). #A boy in a burgundy tuxedo walks behind George McFly (as played by Jeffrey Weissmann). #A guy with crew cut and red bow tie walks by while Biff is at the punchbowl. #As disguised Marty watches in the gym, a boy with ducktail haircut walks behind him. #When disguised Marty comes out of the school, a girl with a green waistband walks ahead. #After "original Marty" sees that the picture of his family is still fading, he pushes past a couple of bystanders; the girl has a red dress and a mink stole, while the guy has a gray suit and tie. In the original film, the bystanders were the ones who said, "That's George McFly?" after Marty pushed past them. #As original Marty runs back to find the Starlighters, disguised Marty pushes past a girl in a green blouse, on his way to "give CPR" to unconscious Biff. #Among the bystanders around Biff is the "CPR Guy", also known as Lester (played by Wesley Mann). #An Asian student, perhaps a foreign exchange student, is dancing near George and Lorraine. #As Biff speeds away from the school with the almanac, a couple leaps out of the way. #A radio announcer on KKHV gives a storm warning and runs over the day's college football. #A truck with two men inside passes Biff from the opposite direction in the tunnel; when Biff crashes into the truck, it turns out that it was another truckload of manure. One of the men get out when they see Marty and the DeLorean fly away. #After Marty burns the almanac, the 1983 newspaper alters to read "EMMETT BROWN COMMENDED", and the accompanying photo shows him receiving an award from two men outside of Mayor Wilson's office; these are different from the mental ward orderlies in the photo that accompanied the "EMMETT BROWN COMMITTED" headline from 1985-A. #Moments after Doc disappears, the Western Union man (played by Joe Flaherty) delivers Doc's letter from 1885. See also *Motion picture extras *Motion picture extras in Part III Category:Filming